The secrets revealed
by kiba uchiha
Summary: shikamaru and kiba cant keep there secrets hidden longer what happens when kiba asks shikamaru to go cloud watching. one-shot


The leaf village's resident genius and cloud watcher was lying in his bed with his quilt wrapped around him like a cocoon enjoying his sleep when he heard the menace. Beep, beep, beep, beep the shadow nin untangled his arm from his cocoon reach over to his dressing table grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall making a loud bang. Stupid thing, now mum will kill me.

The Nin heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway. She is on the war path again. He quickly got his arm back in the warmth and waited for the war to come to him. Bang! Bang! "Shikamaru get up and clean up that alarm clock" Yoshino yelled. Then she stomped back down the hallway grumbling under her breath.

So the cloud watcher got up and reluctantly and got dresses and walked over to the broken alarm clock and picked up the little broken pieces and threw them in the bin he kept in his room. After that Shikamaru walked down the hallway into the lounge room there was a low coffee table with four cushions on each side. Shikamaru's precious shogi board was there ready to play.

I better get breakfast. He went into the kitchen Yoshino was there making scrambled eggs while shikaku was there drinking coffee down on the dinner table there table wasn't anything fancy it could seat six people two in the middle on both sides and one on each end but it was made from some crappy wood. Shikaku looked up from the rim of his coffee at his son whose hair was all spiked up but a lock wasn't quite in and it dangled there.

"So Shikamaru, what will you be doing today?" Shikaku said before taking a sip from his coffee. Shikamaru just plopped down half cross legged with the foot free resting on the cold floor "I don't know hopefully nothing" he drawled sheepishly rubbing his face with his left hand Yoshino came over and planted a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of with a loud thud "Shikamaru you have to stop being so lazy, you will be going out today or else you will help me clean the whole house" she said manacling. I guess I have to go away. They ate in silence except for the small chat his father started. No sooner than he finished he heard the start of the most unusual day of his life. Knock, knock, knock "Shikamaru go answer the door" yelled his mother who was starting the dishes so he got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see a fidgety dog nin known as Kiba he had short brown hair, two red fangs on his cheeks and had a very sculptured chest, lean long leg muscles (and a cute ass if I do say so myself).

Kiba is fidgeting with his fingers a lot he must be nervous, he looks sort of cute nervous. What I didn't think that. "Shikamaru….. Yy…you doing anything today" Kiba stuttered nervously looking down at his feet

"nope I am completely free, why?" he asked

"just wondering do you want to go watch the clouds". This is weird, why would energetic Kiba wont to go watch clouds?

"Yea sure do you want to go now?"

"Yea now would be fine" Kiba said grinning showing off his canines.

They walked to the park and Shikamaru led Kiba to his secret cloud watching spot the direction you got there was by going into the forest near the edge of the park and go straight until you get to a clearing and turn left and keep walking until you see a hill with a willow tree there. They both walked over there Kiba was very quiet Shikamaru observed as they both sat down under the shady tree they were quite close they were bumping shoulder looking out over the forest and the park, the park was quite big there was a pond there with a walk bridge there that was made from red oak and a long winding stone walkway around the pond for a scenic route.

"Shikamaru um… do you have a girl friend?" Kiba asked nervously, Shikamaru turned to his friend and raised an eye brow at him and started laughing "no why would I have a girlfriend" he said looking away "can you keep a secret?" he asked Kiba

"yeah, you know you can trust me" he replied smiling showing his canine seeing that smile made Shikamaru's heart flutter. I can't hold it back any longer I need to tell him. "Kiba I am gay" Shikamaru confessed looking away from his friend and up at the sky "I have known since the chunin exams when I watched someone fight I fell in love" Shikamaru's stomach was turning every way imaginable he had just told the man he loves he was gay "Shikamaru why aren't you looking at me, I don't have a problem that your gay. Well because I feel the same, I fell in love with someone at the chunin exams as well he was great, athletic, cute, fast but most importantly he was the smartest person I have ever meet" Shikamaru looked up into Kiba's eyes and knew that they know about each other's biggest and greatest secret. Their mouths me in an intense heat of passion it started out with a slow peak at each other's lips but we couldn't stop our tongue's met in a heat we battled for dominance Kiba won his slick wet tongue went into my mouth and it made me moan loudly which made him wont more he was taking off my shirt and kissing down my neck doing love bites until he got there.

He was licking my skin right above my artery making me moan with pleasure and he did what I didn't expect he bit it hard and made it bleed and licked up my blood which sent me over the edge I was never this dominant I grabbed Kiba threw him on the grass and pinned his arms to the ground with my legs and kissed and nibbled his neck hungrily. I grabbed his shirt and tore it off and waited a minute to admire the tanned chest and sculptured muscles that I had under me. I trailed soft kisses down his chest to his nipple and took one into my mouth "oh Shika more please more" Kiba pleaded so I left that nipple alone and worked over the other one and licked down his chest but I was careful to pin his arms with my hands as I trailed down his body. "now Kiba I am going to let go of you don't try anything" Shika said and Kiba nodded hastily so he unbuttoned his jeans and you could see Kiba's bulge from under his under wear so I eased the jeans off and threw them away not caring where they landed and licked Kiba's under wear making his dick twitch.

"Oh my god, don't tease me Nara" he said, so Shikamaru gently took off Kiba's underwear and his erection sprung to attention. Holy shit his dick is like eight inches. Kiba's pre cum was leaking from the tip just waiting to be licked and Shikamaru didn't want to leave it there to dry he bent down to Kiba's dick and licked up the pre cum "oh keep going" Kiba yelled. May as well take this the full length. He kissed the top making his partner moan loudly spurring him on so he took it in his mouth and plunged down the whole length taking it all down his throat "oh my sweet Jesus, it's all the way down there" he yelled making Shikamaru hum in his throat making Kiba's erection still in his throat vibrate and even thought they had only just started Kiba cummed in Shika's throat going down into his stomach. Shika removed his mouth from over Kiba's penis and it flopped down Kiba was panting heavily with his eyes shut. This sight make Shika smile he sure needed more of this he thought.


End file.
